NaLu One Shot - Cold Night
by fairytail.keys
Summary: Winter has struck in Magnolia. Lucy Heartfilia is just trying to find a warmth! Could a certain Dragon Slayer help her? Sorry for the short summary, this is my first One Shot I am posting, it isn't the best one, did this quite rushed. Please though tell me what you think! xx


NaLu One Shot – Cold Night

"You should get home Lucy; the storm is going to get worse by the minute." Mirajane states while cleaning the left over dishes around the bar.

I shivered while looking up at her, nodding my head slightly I stood from my position and headed towards the front doors of the guild. Opening the doors I feel the cold wind slap me in the face. Walking through the snow, I decided to get there quickly, gripping onto my arms tightly as I stomped through the thick white snow.

Making it into my street I turn to see the lake, which is normally flowing with water, the people trying to catch the fish in the lake. But now it was completely frozen, nothing more than one long piece of ice.

Glancing down at the lake for quick second I turned back and continued to walk over to my apartment.

After a good minute I arrived at my front door, sliding my hand to the key whole, I inserted the key and turning it half way. Slowly opening the front door I slipped inside and shut the door behind me, feeling the instant warmth crashing onto my face.

Wait warmth?!

I never turned my heater on, it's been off all day…. Slowly I walked in looking around I turn towards my heater.

It was off….

Turning towards my bedroom I quickly slip out of my clothes and get into the warmest pyjamas, which happened to be only a tank top and some baggy pyjama pants.

Turning towards my bed I pull the covers off so I could slip in.

Wait… why the hell is there a lump in my bed?!

"That better not be who I think it is!" I mumble under my breath.

Completely pulling off the covers I see none other than the hot headed Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel sleeping very closely under MY bed covers on MY bed!

I groan slightly, I was way too tired to give him a good old Lucy kick, and was too cold to fight. Lightly I tap his shoulder, nudging him slightly.

"Natsu could you move over?" I ask in a whisper.

Nothing. Bloody hell Natsu!

With a tiny but more force I nudge him again, trying to wake him from his slumber or at least bring him back his conscious!

"Natsu please?" I ask again a bit louder.

He slowly moves slightly opening one eye, and looking up at me.

"Oh, hey Luce." He mumbles. Clearly still half asleep.

"Could you move over?" I ask once again softly.

"Sure…..sure thing Luce." Slowly he moves over to the right side of the bed.

Slowly I slip in next to him, staying on the left side of the bed, leaving my back facing him.

"Night Natsu."

"Night Luce"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up to the cold chill of the air surrounding me. I was completely freezing.

I turned to my clock which sat on my bed side table. It was only one o'clock in the morning! I literally went to bed two hours ago.

I let out a deep long sigh, turning my body so I was now facing Natsu. He was still asleep, his left arm being used as a pillow for his head and his right arm just lying beside his body.

I kept my eyes locked on his features; he was actually quite good looking, including that wild pink hair. He was very well built, even though he ate like a pig.

I was scanning his face before my eyes darted lower to his stomach and chest.

He wasn't wearing a top….

'HOW THE HELL DIDN'T I REALISE THAT BEFORE?!' I literally screamed in my head.

I tried to turn my eyes away, but I just couldn't! He had an amazing body! I mean yeah of course I would have known that! Anyone who only took a quick glance would know that, but why do I feel butterflies in my stomach….

I turn back to his face, still asleep.

I shivered to myself, it was still completely freezing!

I heard the wind from outside, crashing onto my window and I could hear the trees rustling in the wind.

I grabbed a hold of my arms and gripped onto them tightly, covering my chest.

It wasn't long after until my teeth started to chatter, crashing together causing a little bit of noise. But I couldn't help it! It was completely freezing and Natsu was hogging most of the blanket!

Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep, gripping onto my arms tighter trying to make my own body heat stay around me.

I let out a little squeak when I felt Natsu's arm wrap around my waist, pulling myself closer to his body. My head was now rested into his BARE chest!

"You seemed cold." I hear him mumble under his breath

"Sorry did I wake you?" I ask glancing up at him

"Yeah, your teeth chattering away! You could wake up the whole of Magnolia!"

I scoff and lightly hit his bare chest.

"Well at least I don't hog the entire blanket!" I say with smirk

He just laughs slightly

"Well at least I don't check people out when there trying to sleep!" He says with a more devious smirk

I completely went quiet and my face went completely red. I turned my body quickly so now my back was facing his chest.

"Aww Luce, turn around I was only joking!" He says with a pout. I felt his mouth go over to right ear, "I honestly didn't mind." He whispers huskily

My body went completely stiff. I felt his arms go over the curves of my hips; he turns my body so I now was facing him once again. He then pulls my body closer to his and now my face was buried into his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" I stumble under my breath

"Just trying to keep you warm weirdo." He replies tightening his grip around me

"You don't have to do this though." I say looking into his dark onyx eyes

"But I want to." He replies

"I-"I stumbled, I had no idea how to reply

"You don't have to say anything just sleep." He says in a whisper

"Ok." I lean up and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Night Natsu" I say before leaning back into his chest, snuggling up against him to take in the warmth

"Night Luce." He replies

I feel Natsu kiss the top of my head, before leaning his head back into the pillow.

"Thanks." I mumble before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
